Beda Tipis – Benih-benih Cinta muncul (KyuMin Twoshoot)
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: "Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis loh. Hati-hati dengan ucapan kalian sendiri." "Lantas aku akan suka sama pinky boy ganjen macam dia gitu? Uh, jangan harap!" "Siapa juga yang mau suka apa lagi cinta sama setan jejadian macam kau, kiamat sudah!" Tanpa mereka sadari, ucapan mereka tadi malah seakan berbalik menyerang mereka. KYUMIN, slight: HAEHYUK and KANGTEUK


**Fanfic YAOI - Kyumin | Beda tipis | Twoshoot**

© Title: Beda Tipis – Benih-benih Cinta muncul ©

.

Author: Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing

.

Main Cast:

Kyuhyun (Cho Kyuhyun)

Sungmin (Lee Sungmin)

.

other cast:

Donghae (Lee Donghae)

Eunhyuk (Lee Eunhyuk)

Hyun Soo (Lee Hyun Soo)

Changmin (Shim Changmin)

.

Support Cast: other couple Boyband

.

Pair: Kyumin (evil + bunny)

.

Genre: Romance, Humor

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god. Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Tiada hari tanpa berteriak, memaki satu sama lain ataupun hal-hal yang sangat kekanakan yang dilakukan 2 namja ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Setiap bertemu, pasti ada saja kekacauan karena mereka.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk - dibantu oleh Changmin - saja bahkan kewalahan untuk melerai dua namja ini.

Sampai suatu hari, sepupu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk datang berkunjung ke Seoul. Melihat pertengkaran KyuMin yang tersuguh didepan matanya – dimana dihari pertama ia bersekolah di sekolah kedua sepupunya yang ajaib ini -, lantas yeoja tomboy ini bersuara "Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis loh. Hati-hati dengan ucapan kalian sendiri."

"Lantas aku akan suka sama pinky boy ganjen macam dia gitu? Uh, jangan harap!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menghinanya. Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun panas juga, ia pun balik membalas ucapan Kyuhyun "Siapa juga yang mau suka apa lagi cinta sama setan jejadian macam kau, kiamat sudah!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ucapan mereka tadi malah seakan berbalik menyerang mereka. Semakin hari semakin tumbuh benih-benih diantara mereka berdua, semenjak mereka berdua sering terperangkap dalam kejadian na'as yang membuat wajah mereka berubah merah layak kepiting rebus yang siap santap.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), YAOI!

Disarankan agar yang membaca fanfic ini orang-orang yang cukup umur dan masih waras beda dengan Auhtor yang rada-rada gaje ini.

Typos (s) bergelantungan. No Bash!

.

Nb*: Fanfic Kyumin pertamaku^^

Semoga gak mengecewakan~~

.

.

_Rany Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing Present ^~^_

* * *

Seoul, Saphire Blue High School

kelas 2-3

Author POV's

"Pasti kau yang melakukannya?! Dasar setan!" teriak seorang namja manis kepada seorang namja tampan yang tengah sibuk memandangi PSPnya. Wajah namja manis itu merah padam menahan amarah, bagaimana ia tidak marah jika isi tasnya sudah berceceran dimana-mana?

"Heh, enak saja kau mengataiku seperti itu. Mana kutahu kalau isi tasmu berhamburan kemana-mana. Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku kelinci udik?!" marah namja tampan tadi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar PSP kesayangannya.

Namja manis yang benar-benar dikuasai amarah itu, berjalan kearah bangku namja tampan tadi. Dengan kasar ia merebut PSP si namja tampan itu dan membantingnya kelantai. Lalu menginjak-injak benda tak berdosa itu hingga hancur. Sang namja tampan membelalakan matanya melihat 'belahan jiwanya'

hancur dikaki namja manis yang ia panggil 'kelinci udik' tadi.

Karna namja tampan ini emosi juga, ia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik kerah kemeja sekolah namja manis didepannya yang sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut ini. "Apa-apaan kau?! Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak tau! Kenapa kau menginjak-injak PSPku?!" sembur namja tampan itu tepat diwajah namja manis nan cantik itu.

"Itu pantas untukmu karna kau sudah mengobrak-abrik tasku tuan Cho Kyuhyun?!" desis namja cantik bergigi kelinci ini. Kyuhyun (nama namja tampan tadi) benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan namja didepannya kini. Sudah dibilang dia tidak tahu, namja manis ini masih saja ngotot dan keras kepala sekali kalau dirinyalah pelaku dari insiden 'perombakan isi tas namja manis ini.'

"Hei, Lee Sungmin. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladenimu, intinya bukan aku yang 'meng-ini itukan tasmu'. Puas kau?!" Kyuhyun mulai mengubah nada suaranya, namun namja cantik bernama Sungmin ini hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Sungmin, menatap namja itu balik dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sungmin tak mau kalah ia pun melayangkan death glearnya juga, kini tengah terjadi adu tatap-menatap diantara keduanya. Seluruh siswa dan siswi disana hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah kedua namja dihadapan mereka itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan yang sangat pintar ini adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah. Selain terkenal karna ia tampan, ia juga pintar dan berprestasi. Seringkali ia mewakili sekolahnya untuk mengikuti berbagai macam lomba kecuali untuk olahraga, karna ia tidak terlalu jago. Dan ia juga punya musuh bebuyutan di Saphire Blue High School ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin.

Entah apa alasannya, hingga kedua namja ini bisa menyatakan bahwa 'kita-adalah-musuh! Camkan-itu! ' satu sama lain.

"Kyuhyun-ah~

Sudahlah, lebih baik kau kembali kekursimu." kata Donghae sambil menarik atau lebih tepatnya menggeret namja tampan berwajah evil itu untuk melepaskan cengkramannya dikerah seragam Sungmin dan kembali duduk kebangkunya.

"Hyung juga, kajja kubantu membereskan buku-bukumu." ajak Eunhyuk, namja manis penyuka strowberry ini langsung berjongkok dan mengambil buku-buku sang hyung yang tercecer dilantai. Mendengar ajakan adiknya itu, ia pun mengambil bukunya juga. Setelah selesai, segera ia masukkan semua buku-buku itu kedalam tas ransel pinknya.

Tak lama kemudian Onew Songsaenim pun masuk kedalam kelas, dan memulai mata pelajaran diharinya yg cerah itu.

Sebelum Sungmin duduk dibangkunya yang berjarak 2 bangku dibelakang Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga namja itu "Urusan kita belum selesai Cho!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung saja geram, ia mengemertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan jari-jarinya kuat.

* * *

*Istirahat dikantin*

Kyuhyun POV's

"Kyu, tahan emosimu. Tidak ada gunanya kalian berdua bertengkar seperti tadi." nasihat Donghae hyung, saat ini kami berdua tengah dikantin menikmati makanan yang baru saja kami pesan.

"Hei hyung! Kau kira aku ini tidak sabar apa menghadapi namja pink itu?!" tanyaku jengkel. Dengan sangat beringas, akupun mengigit ayam goreng digenggamanku.

"Tapi, kau jangan membentaknya. Dia akan semakin menjadi." Donghae memakan nasi gorengnya dengan sangat tenang, aku hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan namja penyuka nemo ini.

Tiba-tiba si Sungmin itu menghampiriku, pasti dia ingin mencari gara-gara lagi. Ia datang bersama adiknya, si monkey jelek Lee Eunhyuk.

"Cepat katakan hyung~" suruh si monyet ke kelinci udik ini, ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Sungmin.

"Iya iya hyukkie, gak usah dorong-dorong segala ngapa?" sebel si Sungmin ngeliat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Mau apa kau? Kalau mau cari masalah mending enyah kau dari hadapanku." kataku tak berperasaan, sampai-sampai Donghae hyung yang berada diseberangku menatapku tajam dan berusaha menginjak kakiku. Sepertinya loh.

"Heh?! Kau ini menyebalkan yah, orang mau minta ma'af juga. Aku tarik saja kembali, Hyukkie kajja kita pergi! Hyung malas lama-lama disini, mana sarang setan pula." Sungmin pun membentakku dan menarik adiknya pergi dari tempatku dan Donghae hyung duduk. Hah, bodo amat. Mau dia gimana kek, itu bukan urusanku!

.

Sungmin POV's

Dasar namja stress, gak punya perasaan!

Aku sudah rela mau minta ma'af pada musuhku itu dia malah membuatku naik darah!

Menyebalkan!

"Hyung~

Appo~~~" rintih Hyukkie, aku baru sadar kalau aku menariknya dikantin tadi. Kulepaskan cengkramanku, Hyukkie pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, pergelangan tangannya memerah karna perbuatanku.

"Mian Hyukkie, hyung tidak sengaja." minta ma'afku pada adikku ini.

"Gwenchana hyung. Tapi lain kali hyung jangan langsung cepat emosi seperti itu, Kyuhyun itu hanya menggertakmu tadi." kata Eunhyuk mengira-ngira.

Mana mungkin manusia setengah setan atau lebih tepatnya setan itu menggertakku?

Dia kan spontan banget.

"Kau bercanda eoh? Mana mungkin dia seperti itu."

"Terserah hyung aja lah."

_~Ring Ding Dong~_

"ah, sudah waktunya masuk kelas. Kajja kita masuk." dan kami berdua pun memasuki kelas kami sebelum bertemu dengan setan itu. Aku males banget bertemu dia, bikin hariku semakin buruk saja.

* * *

(skip time)

Author POV's

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian 'penghancuran PSP' diantara Kyumin, kini masalah mereka berdua semakin kemana-mana. Dan semuanya hanyalah masalah sepele, seperti mencoret-coret bangku, memasukkan benda-benda menjijikkan ke loker dan masih banyak lagi. Seperti sekarang, mereka tengah mempeributkan sesuatu hal yang sungguh sangat konyol.

"Kau pasti yang menyembunyikan sepatuku! Mengaku saja kelinci sarap!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia menatap tajam Sungmin yang juga menatapnya tajam juga.

"Hei, yang sarap itu kau! Bagaimana bisa aku yg menyembunyikan sepatu bulukmu itu?! Dasar gila!" cibir Sungmin dengan smirk tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang manis seperti gula itu. Ada rasa kepuasan dari wajahnya.

"Kau itu mengaku saja! Sudah banyak ulah, menyebalkan pula!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia berkacak pinggang, ini benar-benar sudah kelewatan.

"Kau ini tuli atau bagaimana? Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak tahu pabo!" teriak Sungmin tepat diwajah Kyuhyun. Untuk kesekian kalinya, hal ini dialami Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tau kalau ini semua adalah ulah Sungmin, ia dengan geram menarik kerah seragam Sungmin.

'BUGH'

Saat itu juga Sungmin tersungkur ke lantai kelas, Kyuhyun masih mengatur nafasnya. Semua yang ada dikelas terdiam melihat kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun seorang pangeran sekolah memukul Sungmin. Semuanya hanya kaget, mereka tau kalau Kyuhyun kesal dengan kelakuan Sungmin tapi 'pangeran' itu tak pernah memukul ataupun melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada si Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tak meyangka dengan respek Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu meninju wajahnya dan menyebabkan ia tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya sobek akibat pukulan namja tampan itu, tanpa sadar Sungmin meneteskan airmatanya. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud membuat namja itu marah, ia hanya ingin bercanda saja.

"Hiks. . .hiks, kau jahat~" ucap Sungmin lirih diiringi dengan isakan.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, jadi rasakan itu Pinky gila!" tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang menangis karnanya, Kyuhyun berlalu pergi dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan tatapan tajam yang mengarah ke dirinya. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya menghela napasnya, sudah seperti dugaannya.

"Hae~

Kyuhyun sungguh menakutkan.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung Donghae. Donghae mengelus-elus rambut Eunhyuk, "Makanya jangan buat dia ngamuk, kau urus Sungmin hyung dan aku urus Kyuhyun ne?" suruh Donghae sambil tetap mengelus surai pirang itu dengan sayang. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepala tanda ia setuju.

Donghae pun berlari keluar mengejar Kyuhyun yang telah jauh pergi, entah kemana namja tampan yang sebenarnya sangat evil itu pergi. Eunhyuk yang masih ada dikelas segera membantu Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi tersungkur. Membantu hyungnya itu untuk berdiri, dan mendudukkannya dibangkunya. Ia meminta salah satu temannya itu untuk memintakan alkohol, kapas , sebaskom (?) air dan juga handuk. Ia harus segera mengobati hyungnya ini, bisa-bisa infeksi nanti.

"Hiks. . .hiks" isakan Sungmin kembali terdengar, Eunhyuk yang tak tega melihat hyungnya menangis seperti itu langsung memeluk Sungmin. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin, berharap namja penyuka warna pink itu sedikit tenang.

"Hyung, ini yang kau butuhkan." kata Changmin sambil menyodorkan benda-benda yang dibutuhkan Eunhyuk untuk mengobati luka Sungmin. Changmin sedikit kaget melihat luka dibibir Sungmin, parah sekali lukanya.

"Gomawo Changminnie~~" kata Eunhyuk sambil tetap memeluk Sungmin yang menangis sesengukan. Memperlihatkan gummy smile yang semakin membuatnya manis, dan Changmin nyaris mimisan karna itu.

Eunhyuk pun meregangkan pelukannya dan mulai mengobati luka dibibir Sungmin.

* * *

*Disisi lain*

"Kyuhyun-ah~

Tunggu!" teriak Donghae yang berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan cepat didepannya. Atau lebih tepatnya berlari.

"Mau apalagi kau hyung? Kalau kau mau menceramahiku lebih kau tak usah ada disini." tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, ia pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Donghae yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa hah kau memukulnya? Kau harus tahan emosimu Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Donghae tadi memutar matanya malas.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung! Kesabaranku sudah habis, aku tahu dia yang menyembunyikan sepatuku. Kalau hyung tau itu adalah benda paling berharga yang kupunya!" balas Kyuhyun dengan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Aku tahu Kyu, tapi kau harus mencoba sabar. Oke?"

"Aku tidak janji, hyung. Sekarang kau bantu aku mencari sepatuku itu." dan keduanya pun mencari sepatu yang berharga bagi Kyuhyun itu bersama-sama.

.

*Sepulang sekolah*

"Hyung, jangan ulangi itu lagi ne? Apa kalian tidak bisa damai?" tanya Eunhyuk saat ia dan juga Sungmin keluar dari gerbang sekolah mereka. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Dddrtttt~~~

"_Yobose_-"

"Hyunnie?! Kenapa kau baru menelfon eoh?! Aku kangen denganmu~~" sebelum orang yang berada disambungan lain itu berucap, Sungmin berteriak heboh begitu melihat siapa sang penelfon.

"_Oppa, aku itu sibuk. Ne, aku juga kangen. Dimana kalian sekarang?_" tanya yeoja yang ternyata adalah saudara sepupu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Oppa masih disekolah. Kau dimana? Di airport?"

"_Aku sudah dirumah kalian, cepat pulang. Aku tunggu, annyeongie~~_"

Eunhyuk yang daritadi hanya menjadi pendengar memandang hyungnya yang terlihat berbinar-binar setelah mengangkat telfon tadi sedikit bingung.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya namja manis penyuka strowwbery ini.

"Hyunnie sudah dirumah!

Kajja kita pulang~~" girang Sungmin dan menarik Eunhyuk dengan gembira. Mereka pun akhirnya berlari sekencang mungkin kerumah mereka untuk segera melihat perubahan apa yang terjadi dengan adik sepupu mereka yang sudah lama tak mereka jumpai.

.

.

-MinHyuk House-

BRAKKK~~

"Kami pulang!" teriak kedua bersaudara ini penuh semangat. Dengan asal-asalan mereka mencopot sepatu mereka dan segera berlari ke arah living room.

"Aih, kalian kenapa sih? Suara kalian itu jelek, masih saja 'pamer', huh~" seorang yeoja manis tampak mengelus-elus kedua telinganya yang sedikit berdengung karena suara dua bersaudara ini. Wajahnya tampak kesal dan suntuk.

"Hyunnie!" bukannya minta ma'af, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung menerjang yeoja tadi dengan pelukan mereka. Mereka berdua tampak rebutan peluk, yeoja yang ternyata adalah Hyun Soo (sepupu kedua orang gaje ini) memisahkan rangkulan kedua bersaudara yang berebut ingin memeluknya itu dengan paksa.

"Aih, kalian ini gak ada perubahan ya? Gak beda sama anak kecil." sebal si yeoja menekuk wajahnya yang memang sudah suntuk itu. Sedangkan duo Lee itu hanya cengar-cengir gaje sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk mereka.

"Minnie~ Hyukkie~, kalian itu bukannya ganti baju malah berdiri disitu. Sana ganti baju kalian, ngobrolnya lanjutkan saja nanti. Biarkan Hyunnie istirahat, dia baru saja sampai tadi." lerai Lee Teuk, eomma kedua namja manis nan cantik namun ajaib (?) ini.

"Yah eomma~~

Kan kita lagi kangen-kangenan~" protes Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian ini, sudahlah turuti apa kata eomma. Setelah ganti baju kan bisa lanjut ngobrolnya kan? Kajja Hyunnie, kau istirahat lagi~" tanpa mau banyak mendengar protes kedua aegyanya yg sangat pandai beraegyo itu, Lee Teuk pun membawa Hyun Soo masuk lagi ke arah living room. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung mencak-mencak gaje melihat eommanya membawa pergi sepupu mereka itu.

Hyun Soo yang sebelumnya melihat aksi mencak-mencak duo Lee itu hanya geleng-geleng, "Ahjumma, ternyata mereka gak berubah sama sekali yah? Dari aku terakhir aku bertemu mereka, mereka selalu bertingkah childish."

"Hahaha, mereka memang seperti itu. Biarkan saja Hyunnie, kau istirahat dulu ne? Ahjumma masih harus memasak untuk makan malam kita, ahjumma tinggal gwenchana?" dan dengan anggukan kecil dari Hyun Soo, Lee Teuk pun pergi ke arah dapur untuk melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda tadi.

Drapp~

Drapp~

Drap~

"Hyunnie!" aish sepertinya Hyun Soo harus bersabar dengan sikap menyebalkan kedua saudara sepupunya yang sangatlah ajaib ini.

* * *

(Skip time)

~Makan malam diruang makan keluarga Lee~

"Hyung itu punya Hyukkiee~~"

"Ish, daging ini punya Hyung tau~~"

Kangin, Lee Teuk dan tak lupa yeoja satu-satunya diruangan itu a.k.a Hyun Soo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat perebutan daging asap yang dilakukan Lee bersaudara kita yang manis nan cantik ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk?

Hyun Soo heran pada dua namja yang duduk dihadapannya dan disebelahnya ini, umur sudah 17 tahun tapi tingkah tak beda jauh dengan anak TK. Benar-benar tak ingat umur sekali.

"Ck, biar aku saja yang makan." dengan sangat santainya Hyun Soo mengambil daging yang masih diapit sumpitnya Sungmin lalu memakannya. Eunhyuk yang pertama kali sadar langsung mendelikkan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Hya! Hyunnie keluarkan daging itu!" suruh Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pundak Hyun Soo keras, berusaha membuat yeoja manis itu tersedak lalu memuntahkan daging asap yang ia rebutkan dengan sang hyung. Kebetulan ia duduk disebelah Hyun Soo

"Hyunnie keluarkan!" Sungmin yang sudah sadar langsung ikutan, menepuk pundak Hyun Soo. Tak tahukah mereka jika Hyun Soo hampir mati akibat tepukan mereka yang terlalu kuat?

Sebelum keponakan manisnya itu berakhir tragis ditangan kedua anaknya yang tak kalah manisnya tapi agak ajaib ini, Kangin segera menyelamatkan Hyun Soo yang sudah pucat pasi. Lee Teuk pun memberikan segelas air putih untuk Hyun Soo dan membantu meminumkan cairan bening itu pada Hyun Soo yang masih dalam keadaan syok atau yah tergoncang (?) akibat insiden yang barusan ia alami.

"Sungmin! Eunhyuk! Apa kalian gila eoh?! Dia ini sepupu kalian, jangan bunuh dia dengan cara seperti itu! Eommamu itu masak banyak, jadi jangan bertingkah seakan kita tak ada makanan lagi!" bentak Kangin setelah berusaha melepaskan (?) Hyun Soo dari cengkraman kedua anaknya yang cantik tapi beringas (?) itu.

"Hhh~ aku pikir aku akan mati setelah ini. Hhh~" ucap Hyun Soo dengan nafas tak beraturan, wajahnya pun masih terlihat pucat.

"Kalian ini benar-benar, ini dagingnya masih ada makan sepuas kalian." kata Lee Teuk sambil menyodorkan 2 mangkuk berisi penuh daging matang yang dibuatnya pada kedua anaknya yang manis ini yang memajang wajah tanpa rasa bersalah akan Hyun Soo yang kini tengah mangap-mangap gara-gara ulah mereka.

Kembali, pasangan suami-istri (atau suami-suami?) ini menggelengkan kepala mereka begitu adegan perebutan daging yang menurut kedua orang dewasa ini konyol kembali terjadi.

.

.

| Selesai makan malam, kamar Hyun Soo |

"Hyunnie-ya? Kau belum tidur hmm? " tanya Lee Teuk, namja cantik itu memasuki kamar Hyun Soo yang sebelumnya adalah kamar tamu. Namja cantik ini menemukan sang keponakan yang masih duduk dimeja belajar yg tersedia dikamar tamu yg sekarang telah menjadi kamar keponakannya ini.

"Ah, Teukie ahjumma. Ne, aku masih harus mempersiapkan keperluan untuk sekolah besok." jawab Hyun Soo sambil tersenyum manis, yeoja itu kembali memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas ransel biru mudanya.

Namja cantik itu pun memasuki kamar bernuansakan biru muda itu, berjalan menghampiri Hyun Soo yang telah selesai memasukkan buku yang seperlunya ia bawa ke sekolah barunya besok.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Kau harus bangun pagi besok." ucap Lee Teuk sambil mengusap rambut almond pendek Hyun Soo, Hyun Soo yang merasakan sentuhan lembut dirambutnya menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Ne, ahjumma. Jaljayo~~"

.

.

.

*Keesokan harinya*

"Eomma! Dimana sepatuku?"

"Eunhyukkie! Dimana hoodie hyung yang kemarin kau pinjam?!"

Kangin yang mendengar kicauan dipagi hari yang berasal dari kedua anaknya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, anak-anaknya itu benar-benar tak tahu malu sekali.

Hello!

Ini masih jam 6 pagi, dan semua tetangga pasti masih pada berlayar ke alam mimpi. Apa kedua bersaudara manis nan cantik kita ini sedang konslet sehingga tidak memikirkan kanan kiri rumahnya?

(Kenyataannya mereka berdua memang selalu konslet sih, Hyun Soo pun mengakui itu.)

"Mereka berdua benar-benar tak tahu malu." lirih Kangin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang baca.

"Nasib ahjussi dan ahjumma tuh." celetuk Hyun Soo sambil tetap menyantap sarapannya.

"Kadang aku berpikir mereka berdua itu benar-benar anak ahjumma dan ahjussi atau tidak Hyun Soo-ah~. Sifat kami tak ada yang menurun kesalah satu dari mereka. Malahan sifat mereka seperti meniru Heechul hyung. Ckckck." frustasi Kangin, namja tampan itu sesekali memandang kearah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 1 dimana ia kini berada bersama keponakannya yang manis ini dengan lantai 2. Dimana keributan yang sebenarnya sedang berlangsung.

"Ahjussi, aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu ne?" pamit Hyun Soo, yeoja itu bangkit dari kursinya. Menghampiri Kangin yang kini tengah memandangnya.

"Tidak bareng mereka berdua?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak usah ahjussi, bisa lama jika aku menunggu mereka. Lagipula aku sudah tahu dimana sekolahnya, jadi ahjussi tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Hyun Soo, yeoja itu mengambil tas punggungnya yang tadinya ia taruh disamping kursi dimana ia duduk tadi yang kebetulan tasnya itu berada disamping kanan Kangin. Yeoja manis itu segera pamit dan berangkat kesekolah barunya, meninggalkan kedua sepupu ajaibnya yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

.

.

.

+ Sapphire Blue High School +

(Skip Time)

Waktu Istirahat

"Hyunnie! Kenapa tadi ninggalin aku sama Hyukkie?! Kau tau gak sih kami bingung mencarimu tahu!" semprot Sungmin begitu ia berdiri didepan Hyun Soo yang masih asik minum dengan gaya super santai.

"Salah sendiri, kalian lama sekali. Dandan sih dandan tapi kalian kelamaan tahu." balas Hyun Soo, yeoja itu meletakkan kaleng minumannya diatas meja lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya tak terlalu memusingkan kejadian pagi tadi dirumahnya itu memilih menenangkan sang hyung yang masih tenang ngamuk-ngamuk gaje.

"Hyung sudahlah, lebih baik Hyung duduk dan makan. Aku belikan untukmu yah?" tawar Eunhyuk, berharap Sungmin berhenti ngamuk karena sepupu mereka ini.

Tiba-tiba. . .

"Chagiya!" teriak seorang namja tampan berwajah ikan di pintu masuk kantin, namja itu datang bersama seorang namja tampan berwajah evil dan kaca mata fantasinya(?). Si namja berwajah ikan yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Donghae ini langsung cepat berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluk erat pinggang namja cantik itu.

Sedangkan namja yang satunya lagi menyusul Donghae dengan langkah tenang, tak heran jika hyung ikannya itu langsung over begitu melihat sang monkey.

"Hei, kau Cho Kyuhyun si pangeran sekolah itu eh?" tanya Hyun Soo begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula berada fokus dengan novel yang dia baca menjadi menatap Hyun Soo.

"Jangan bilang kau siswi baru itu?" kini Kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan yeoja didepannya ini balik nanya. Namja tampan itu duduk disamping Sungmin yang masih betah manyun.

**Ctak!**

"Kau lupa denganku eh? Aku ini Lee Hyun Soo, temanmu dulu waktu di China nih!" ungkap Hyun Soo setelah menggatak kepala Kyuhyun dengan kaleng minumnya tadi. Gemas dengan teman kecilnya.

"Hyunvil?! Ahhh! Adikku kembali!" teriak Kyuhyun OOC sambil memeluk Hyun Soo.

Hening. . .

Seluruh manusia di kantin itu tertegun melihat Kyuhyun yang bertingkah OOC tak seperti biasanya, apalagi ini karena seorang murid pindahan!

Apa perlu dibold eoh? **SEORANG MURID PINDAHAN MAMPU MEMBUAT SEORANG CHO KYUHYUN SI ICE PRINCE ITU BERTINGKAH OOC!**

#abaikan sebaris kalimat terakhir itu.

"Ya! Hyunnie, kau jangan dekat-dekat evil ini." ucap Sungmin yang kini tengah memeluk Hyun Soo sedikit posesif. Setelah tadi berhasil memisahkan pelukan adik sepupunya dengan namja tampan yang sangat dibencinya.

"Hei! Dia itu sahabatku, biarkan kami melepas rasa rindu kami Tuan Lee Sungmin!" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima jika acara nostalgianya diganggu oleh si kelinci udik (menurutnya).

"Suka-suka aku dong, dia kan adik sepupuku." sewot Sungmin dengan deathglare yang begitu sadis.

"Tapi dia sahabatku, biarkan kami melepas rindu." Kyuhyun tak kalah ngotot, namja tampan itu menarik tangan kanan Hyun Soo membuat Sungmin melototkan kembali mata foxynya.

"Lepaskan tangan adikku!" bentak Sungmin, namja cantik ini menarik tangan kiri Hyun Soo. Kini terjadilah aksi tarik menarik diantara keduanya, sedangkan sang korban hanya bisa pasrah jika kedua tangannya akan patah atau mungkin melar (?) ditarik-tarik seperti itu.

"Uminie oppa, lepaskan tanganku ne? Sakit~~" pinta Hyun Soo sambil menahan sakit ditangan kanannya yang ditarik Sungmin cukup kuat.

"Tidak! Sebelum evil jelek itu melepaskan tanganmu!" tolak Sungmin, namja cantik ini malah bermain death glare dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak akan melepaskannya! Kau itu sahabatku, aku kan ingin ngobrol denganmu!" Kyuhyun juga ikut menolak, namja tampan itu semakin kuat menarik tangan kiri Hyun Soo.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Hyun Soo dengan cukup keras, seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada dikantin itu menolehkan kepala mereka kepusat suara dimana Hyun Soo melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya ditarik-tarik oleh kedua namja yang jika sudah marah akan memiliki perangai yang tak jauh beda dengan sangat keras dan kasar.

"Kalian tahu tidak sih?! Tanganku itu sakit kalian tarik-tarik! Kalian pikir tanganku ini karet yang bisa melar apa?!" marah Hyun Soo, jujur Sungmin cukup kaget dengan situasi yang kini terjadi dimana sang sepupu manisnya yang jarang marah ini kini marah besar. Sungmin mulai merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam Hyun Soo yang juga mengarah pada dirinya.

"Hyunnie-ya~, sabar." Eunhyuk yang mulai merasakan hawa tak mengenakan yang menguar dari Hyun Soo mendekati adik sepupunya itu, mencoba menenangkan adiknya ini.

"Ck, terserahmu sajalah!" Hyun Soo yang masih jengkel pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang masih menatapnya takut sekaligus kagum.

Takut karena mereka tak akan lagi berani mencari masalah, terutama pada yeoja manis ini.

Kagumnya karena yeoja ini bisa menghentikan pertengkaran kedua namja yang bagai anjing dan kucing yang jika sudah bertengkar tidak akan selesai-selesai, hanya dengan sekali bentak dan tatapan tajam Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang notabenenya orang yang tidak pernah peduli jika ada yang merasa terganggu akibat ulah kekanakan mereka kini terdiam. Menatap punggung Hyun Soo yang kini telah lenyap dibalik kerumunan dipintu kantin.

Pasalnya suara Hyun Soo saat berteriak tadi cukup keras sehingga mengundang siswa-siswi yang melewati kantin menjadi menonton kehebohan yang terjadi dikantin barusan.

"Ini gara-gara kau! Lihat Hyunnie jadi marah kan?!" kini Sungmin malah menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak terima yang dengan seenak jidat disalahkan oleh Sungmin.

"Ya! Kalau bukan karena kau yang tidak memperbolehkan aku ngobrol dengan Hyun Soo dan malah menarik tangannya , dia tak mungkin marah!. Dasar pinky udik!" balas Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Heh, setan! Ngaca dong! Kau itu yang salah, dasar pabo!" Sungmin makin marah dan mulai menarik kerah blazer milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang pabo! " Kyuhyun tersulut emosi, namja tampan itu mengadukan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin.

"Kau!" teriak keduanya secara bersamaan, membuat orang-orang sekantin itu mengelus dada. Dasar kekanakan.

Tanpa semuanya tahu, Hyun Soo balik lagi ke kantin. Yeoja itu berniat mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal dimeja kantin. Dia hanya memutar mata malas begitu kedua manik matanya melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali bertengkar.

Yeoja manis itu mendekati keduanya, setelah berada disamping Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan dengan watadosnya Hyun Soo mendekatkan kepala keduanya sehingga kedua bibir mereka bersatu.

Hening. . .

Semua syok dengan apa yang mereka lihat, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. .

Mereka berdua berciuman! Yah walaupun hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja.

"Daripada kalian terus saling menyalahkan, lebih baik tutup mulut kalian." ucap Hyun Soo dengan watadosnya (lagi), yeoja manis itu mengambil ponsel birunya yang tergeletak manis dimeja kantin.

Masih tidak ada suara apapun, dan tiba-tiba. . .

**Blats!**

"Hihi, akhirnya aku dapat gambar YAOI juga XD.

Waktunya kaburr!" pekik Hyun Soo gembira dan segera kabur dari kantin yang kini berhawakan super suram.

"LEE HYUN SOO!"

Kini semua yakin, yeoja manis barusan tidak akan selamat dari cengkraman dua namja yang kini sudah mengejar yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Atap sekolah_

"Fhueeee, hatit~" ringis yeoja manis itu dengan tidak jelas, bagaimana tidak sakit dan bisa berucap dengan benar jika kedua sisi pipinya yang chubby tengah ditarik oleh kedua namja yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya dengan cukup gemas atau yah napsu gitu.

"Ini hukumanmu Nona Lee, kau sudah membuat kami malu karena kelakuanmu!" kesal Sungmin, sebagai pelampiasannya namja cantik itu menarik pipi kanan Hyun Soo dengan cukup kuat.

"Auww, atit~~" pekik Hyun Soo kesakitan, Eunhyuk dengan segera melepaskan cengkraman Sungmin pada pipi kanan Hyun Soo yang tampak memerah akibat ulah Sungmin sang hyung. Dan berhasil!

"Kyu, lepaskan juga yang kiri. Sakit tau~" rengek Hyun Soo yang melihat Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun melepas cubitannya pada pipi kirinya.

"Tidak akan." tolak Kyuhyun membuat Hyun Soo cemberut.

"Eunhyukkie oppa~ Help me~~" pinta Hyun Soo sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya pada Eunhyuk. Jujur saja, kini Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae menahan tangan mereka untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem Hyun Soo dengan gemas. Oh, ayolah.

Siapa yang tidak tergoda untuk mencubit pipi yeoja manis berpipi tembem yang kini sedang beraegyo ria eoh?

"Kyu, lepaskan. Hyunnie kesakitan, lihat pipinya." suruh Eunhyuk lembut dan Donghae yang berdiri disamping Eunhyuk membantu namja manis itu dengan deathglarenya. Kyuhyun yang risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Donghae pun perlahan melepaskan cubitannya dipipi teman kecilnya itu.

"Ugh~ appo~~" rintih Hyun Soo yang mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang terlihat memerah akibat ulah KyuMin barusan.

"Jinjja? Ah, mianhae." ucap Sungmin sambil ikutan mengelus pipi adik sepupunya itu, bagaimana pun juga dicubit itu sakit. Sungmin sangat tahu hal itu karena dikelasnya ia sering merasakan itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap lembut Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak pantas bersikap lembut seperti itu kelinci udik." sindir Kyuhyun disertai senyuman evilnya membuat garis simpang empat tercetak dikening Sungmin.

"Apalagi kau, bertingkah OOC didepan anak-anak satu sekolah saat melihat adik sepupuku. Begitu menggelikan." balas Sungmin sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Aku membencimu Kelinci pink jelek dan sok imut!" seru Kyuhyun menatap remeh Sungmin.

"Aku yang lebih membenci setan jadi-jadian macam dirimu! Sudah sok cool kebanyakan gaya lagi, cih." decih Sungmin dengan tampang sebal.

"Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis loh. Hati-hati dengan ucapan kalian sendiri." celetuk Hyun Soo melihat kedua namja itu masih saja bertengkar.

"Lantas aku akan suka sama pinky boy ganjen macam dia gitu? Uh, jangan harap!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menghinanya. Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun panas juga, ia pun balik membalas ucapan Kyuhyun "Siapa juga yang mau suka apa lagi cinta sama setan jejadian macam kau, kiamat sudah!"

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kalian cocok loh." gumaman Donghae membuahkan 2 deathglare tajam mengarah pada namja tampan itu. Buru-buru namja penyayang ikan nemo itu mengunci rapat bibirnya.

"Cepat atau lambat, kalian berdua akan merasakan hal itu sendiri." ucap Hyun Soo sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada kedua namja didepannya yang masih saling melemparkan deathglare pada masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, kenapa harus aku yang membawakan buku-buku ini." keluh Sungmin sambil membawa setumpuk buku-buku ditangannya. Yah, baru saja ia diminta oleh Park Songsae-guru Matematikanya untuk membawakan buku-buku pekerjaan kelasnya untuk dibawa ke ruang guru, atau lebih tepatnya kemeja Park Songsae itu sendiri.

"Kalau sendiri sih tidak masalah, tapi kenapa juga harus denganmu sih evil!" pekik Sungmin sebal sambil menghentakkan kakinya cukup kuat kelantai dingin koridor yang kini mereka lewati. Menatap sangsi pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya sambil membawakan penggaris dan busur milik Park Songsae.

"Memang aku mau eoh? Dasar pabo!" ucap Kyuhyun ikutan sebal.

Tanpa keduanya sadari dari arah berlawanan ada seorang namja tinggi yang nampak berlari kencang kearah mereka berdua. Sepertinya namja itu terlihat terburu-buru.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Minggir!" teriak namja itu, berharap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang jauh dengannya mendengar teriakannya dan minggir, untuk tidak menghalangi jalan. Ia sedang menjalani hukuman dari Choi Songsae karena terlambat masuk kelas sehabis istirahat tadi.

Sungmin sama sekali tak mendengar teriakan namja tadi karena namja manis dan cantik itu sibuk merapikan buku-buku yang ia bawa.

Namja itu semakin dekat, dan. . .

**Grep!**

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menahan napas mereka setelah kedua manik mata mereka bertemu. Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memanas saat kedua lengannya kini berada dileher Kyuhyun, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apapun, yah kedua lengannya kini berada dipinggang ramping Sungmin menahan tubuh namja manis bermanik mata layaknya foxy itu saat tadi namja yang tak dikenal tengah berlari tadi hampir menyenggol Sungmin.

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

Sepertinya perkataan Hyun Soo sangat cepat untuk terjadi eoh?

To Be Continue

#pingsan dengan tidak elit dan mimisan hebat

Kyaaa, inilah fic KyuMin pertamaku^^

Mian kalau masih banyak typo, selamat membaca :)

Fic ini akan berlanjut jika yang review lebih dari 11.

Gamsahamnida ^w^

#bow


End file.
